Spring Breeze
by Megatenshi
Summary: On a particularly clear Spring day in Hoshido, everyone's favorite musical Sky Knight gets a taste of what the season brings in nature... and of the almighty powers of embarrassment possessed by mothers! (Shigure x fem!Kana one-shot, set in Revelations Hoshido.)


**Hey guys, just a quick little note from the author! I'm a newbie to the community(I've been a reader for years, but never had the confidence to try my hand at writing) and figured that a nice, simple one-shot like this would be a good way to start! The idea sorta just came to me out of nowhere, and I decided it could be fun to throw it into a doc, revise it a bit, and share it with the world! Hopefully the end result meets you guys' high standards of quality! Oh, and one last note, for the purposes of this story, Kana's been aged up to 16!**

 **Spring Breeze**

It was a bright, beautiful Spring day in Hoshido, the air cool yet lacking the stinging chill of winter or the raging storms of summer. Of course, since the war ended and an alliance had formed between the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, more people than ever knew that this was the norm for Hoshidan Springtime, unlike the dark, damp weather commonly seen in Nohr. How was the realm's enchanting, watery waif spending such a perfect day? Stuck inside, worrying her head off about her rather clumsy daughter Sophie. While Silas had assured Azura that Avel ran off with Sophie quite often and that she would be alright, Azura still couldn't shake off her maternal concern, terrified at the thought of losing a member of her precious family. And so, as her stress reached its peak, Azura finally decided to cease her aimless pacing and go somewhere, anywhere. She set out along the main road, taking a seemingly random assortment of arbitrary turns and side streets that she knew by heart until she came the edge of a thick wood, only a tiny, nearly invisible footpath breaking up the dense brush. Azura immediately set out down this path as she had many times before, eager to reach the clearing that had become her sanctuary in times of anguish. On any other occasion, the trek would be a patient, peaceful stroll that would give plenty of time to appreciate the quiet serenity of the forest, but this day was different. Never before had she felt so anxious to reach her destination. In reality, it was a mere five minute walk at her frantic, rushed pace, but to the worried mother it felt like an eternity before she saw the small break in the treeline. Finally, Azura had arrived at the clearing, slipping quietly from the treeline so as to not disturb the tranquil atmosphere. Having reached her destination, Azura finally came back from her daydreams to reality, and a large smile broke out onto her face as she spotted her darling son Shigure resting on a rock across the way, humming softly with the colorful songbirds roosting among the trees.

"I figured I could find you here Shigure. We've both become rather dependant on this clearing haven't we?" Hearing her voice, Shigure turned around and gave a small grin back, before his eyes misted over with a sadness he'd been concealing, one Azura had never seen him bear since his birth.

"I suppose we have mother. It's a rather nice place to be when I've got something weighing on my mind like today after all," Shigure said with a soft sigh. Azura hurried to take her place next to the boy, her pale, smooth hand taking his own in a gentle, caring grip as she stared with motherly concern into his deep, shimmering eyes.

"What has my dear boy so worried? Is it diplomatic pressure? A fight with a close friend? Training stress?"

"If only it were as simple as that. No, instead the object in question is.. a girl. A young woman of the army to be exact."

Azura giggled quietly and began rattling off questions rapid-fire, "Who is this girl that's captured your heart and soul Shigure? Is she cute? Oooh, does she like you back? I'll bet you two kissed! Did you? Oh I'm just bubbling with questions!" A bit taken aback by his mother's interest and enthusiasm, Shigure couldn't help but smile at his mother's excitement and blush a bit as he thought of the young woman of his affection.

"No, the girl in question is none other than lovely Princess Kana, Lord Corrin and Lady Camilla's beautiful daughter. Whenever I'm graced with her presence or her beauty so much as crosses my mind I just... lose myself. I begin stammering and stuttering, my cheeks aflame, and everything else ceases to matter. I simply don't know what to do about it mother! She's all I can think about!"

"It seems you have more than a simple crush on Kana. I suppose… the best thing to do would be to tell her honestly and in private. If you hide your feelings, it'll drive you mad! Why, I remember when your father confessed to me. He told me he had been hiding a crush for me for some time, which I of course returned, and asked me to go on a peaceful midnight stroll with him so we could learn everything about each other. That night got a bit out of hand, one thing led to another, and, well… we were blessed with you and Sophie," Azura said, smiling sheepishly and blushing as she recalled the passion and love she and her loyal husband Silas felt that night.

"Mother! For gods' sakes, I didn't need to hear about that! But I do understand what you mean.. I'll be honest with Kana and tell her how I feel. For now… I think I need to clear my head and train."

"Not a bad idea. Oh, and one more thing: You really should clean up after yourself when you think of Kana dear. I may be your mother, but that is rather rude to leave such a mess for me to find in the morning," Azura whispered before winking mischievously and walking back down the path, leaving an incredibly flustered and embarrassed Shigure to stammer out chunks of excuses and questions while his face turned a brighter red than the hair of Princess Hinoka.

Several hours later, Shigure's cheeks were still the same blazing shade of red, although his earlier mortification was long-since forgotten. Now, Shigure was entirely focused on his training, hacking away at a practice dummy with his naginata and practicing feux-guards against imaginary foes, working tirelessly to improve. As he worked, only one thought was on Shigure's mind, a short and simple phrase that had always driven him to grow stronger: _Do it for her._ Silas had taught Shigure to focus on the phrase when he was young, reminding him to always persevere for the sake of his mother so that the duo could one day work together to keep Azura and the rest of the kingdom safe side-by-side. However, after his conversation with his mother, the phrase took on an entirely new meaning for Shigure. Unnoticed by the young man, the very maiden he strained endlessly for was quietly resting in the corner of the small training room, watching with her mouth agape as Shigure's naginata whirled at incredible speeds around him and the blade glinted brilliantly in the torchlight as it sliced effortlessly through the dummy and sent hay scattering across the floor. In truth, Kana often came to watch Shigure in secret, enthralled by the grace and speed with which he fought for every last second, yet she could today was different. Today he seemed to be working on an entirely different level than usual, his naginata a gleaming, whirling blur as it repeatedly smashed into the practice dummy and eventually managed to rip the target free from its bindings, sending it sailing across the floor and causing hay to burst out messily from the "wound." Despite her best intentions to stay hidden, Kana couldn't stop a single, awestruck word from escaping her lips.

"Wow."

"Wh-who's there?" Shigure asked as he immediately whipped around, startled to learn of another presence. "Oh, it's only you Kana.. W-what do you mean 'wow?'"

"You were-it was-I'm-just… wow Shigure… You're incredible! I've never seen someone as strong and quick as you are move so… elegantly. You're not just powerful, you're beautiful!"

"Hehe, thanks Kana…" Shigure whispered, struggling to talk from the intense workout as he slowly sank to one knee. "Hey Kana, I wanted to… tell you…" Shigure gasped out, even those few words clearly taking a monumental effort. The bluenette stayed in his low stance with his breathing short and labored. After a brief moment in that position, struggling to speak or even breathe, Shigure's strength gave out and he fell flat to the dusty ground unconscious.

"Shigure?" came Kana's worried call as he failed to rise, the girl approaching cautiously as if he would lash out at any moment.

"..."

"SHIGURE?! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Kana cried desperately as she threw away all caution and ran to his side. Immediately Kana pressed her ear to Shigure's chest, her face going pale as she did.

 _He's not breathing, and his pulse is dangerously faint. I've got to do something! What did Papa show me again? Chest compressions and safety breaths… I've gotta try it! If I don't help him, Shigure will.. N-no! I won't let that happen! Just like Papa, I've gotta be strong.. I can do this.. I'm the crown princess of Valla! Papa didn't raise me to be some ninny sitting idly by while others suffered.. Papa raised me to be a hero!_

With a rough plan in mind and fierce determination burning within, Kana set to work. She started by removing his restrictive chestplate and undershirt to allow for a better flow of air, revealing his toned chest and abdomen both glistening with the bright sheen of a thin layer of sweat. Kana centered her nimble, delicate hands on Shigure's chest like her father had showed her, leaning her weight into it as she pressed down hard and released smoothly and repeating the process a handful of times before moving on to the next step she could remember. Taking a feather-light hold of Shigure's limp head, Kana slightly parted his lips, blushing furiously as she prepared herself for what she had to do.

 _This is for Shigure! Now's not the time to be getting embarrassed! Besides… you've wanted this for a while anyway, and this may be the only chance you get to kiss him! Stop screwing around and just do it already Kana!_

Kana drew in a deep breath and pressed her thin lips tightly against Shigure's, exhaling smoothly into his mouth before returning to the compressions, repeating the cycle for what felt like hours, until Shigure coughed heavily and inhaled a shallow, shaky breath as his eyelids fluttered open.

"K-Kana?... What...happened," Shigure asked confused as he sat up unsteadily. Immediately the girl flung herself onto him, hugging his neck and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay! I thought I was gonna lose you Shigure! You just passed out and stopped breathing!"

"I guess I worked myself too hard… I'm sorry for scaring you Kana." Kana looked up with watery eyes and gave Shigure a small, unsteady smile.

"You need to learn to take a break once in awhile you big dummy! After all, I don't think I, er, WE, would be able to handle it if you were gone," Kana whispered while blushing pale pink.

"Heh, yeah alright. Now, um, Kana… there's something I'd like to tell you. Truth be told, the entire time I was training, I kept repeating a phrase in my mind… the whole time, I was thinking of you. Honestly, I'm always thinking of you. Even when we're apart I can't get you out of my head… Your shimmering, storm-grey eyes; Your sweet, adorable voice; The brilliant, shining purple hair and full, perfect figure you inherited from your mother, and the bravery, kindness, and determination from your father… everything about you is amazing Kana."

"Wh-what do you mean Shigure," Kana stammered anxiously, her heart swelling in expectation of his next words.

"I guess, I'm really trying to say… I love you Kana, with all my heart," Shigure whispered with a deep blush and a bright, warm smile.

"I...I love you too Shigure. I wasn't sure about it but… while you were unconscious, I realized that I couldn't imagine living my life without you, even if I just lost little moments like this... My heart belongs to you and only you Shigure," Kana replied with a relieved, impossibly wide smile before relaxing her arms and loosely hugging Shigure, blushing as she realized the intimacy of their position. Shigure started to hug her back, before realizing his current state of dress and clearing his throat quietly, softly asking, "This is great Kana, but… can I have my shirt back?" Kana blushed brightly and started moving to retrieve it, before a mischievous glint showed in her eyes.

"Hehe… I kind of prefer it this way Shigure. So… no, you can't have it back just yet!"

"If that's what makes you happy, then I guess it's fine…" Shigure mumbled, a bit taken aback by Kana's sudden shift in attitude. Shrugging, he took hold of Kana's chin in his hand, lifting it up slightly to stare into her eyes. "I really do love you Kana…" Shigure whispered, finally leaning forward and pressing their lips together ever so softly in their first real kiss. Immediately both teens' minds began spinning like mad, hormones flooding their brains and numbing rational thought as they pressed themselves tightly together. Arms wrapped around waists, hands explored the smooth flesh of backs, lips smashing against lips, the pair flung reason to the wind and let their instincts take over, doing whatever felt natural. When at last they did finally separate, some semblance of logic retook both of them, just enough to notice how far they had gone. Kana's hand had sunk down and began slipping into Shigure's waistband, teasing the sensitive flesh of his upper pelvis, while Shigure had his hands far up Kana's bare back, rubbing the soft, pale flesh as if it were the last thing he'd ever do.

"Shigure, we… we can't go farther than this. It's not healthy…" Kana whispered, trying to regain her logical thought.

"You-you're right…" Shigure replied sadly before his face lit up as a thought came to him. "Hey, but this is motivation for us. Motivation to make sure we keep our relationship strong, happy, and healthy… so it can last us until we're ready for each other." Shigure gave a large, loving grin and gently cupped Kana's cheek.

"Hee hee, well said my love," Kana whispered joyfully as she nuzzled his hand, a her face one of pure bliss. "I love you with every fiber of my very small being Shigure."

"Heh, shush that. I love you exactly how you are. It just means that my love for you is condensed into a very convenient size!" Shigure replied with a small giggle as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

Blushing, Kana stood and helped Shigure to his feet, her small hands clinging to his much larger one tightly. "Let's go face the world, together…"

"Together forever…"

 **Kana and Shigure achieved Support level S**

"...You really should wash your hands after you think of me at night by the way Shigure.."

"Oh not you too! Dammit!..."

 **~The end?...eh, probably not! Probably gonna end up making a smutty followup if I'm perfectly honest! Hopefully though, you guys enjoyed my first attempt at getting my name out here as a writer! Not much else to say, so I guess I'll see you around the community!  
-Megatenshi**


End file.
